


A Sordid Proposition

by Polerfan1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Inspired by the movie Indecent Proposal, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Tags will be added and changed as the story progresses, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: Belle's father strikes it rich but gambles it all away and is declared bankrupt.  He is heavily indebted to landlord, loan shark and lawyer Cameron Gold whom he has known for years.  Mr Gold tells Belle that he will cancel her father's debts if she will spend a night with him, no strings attached, but as Belle is soon to discover a lot can happen in one night.





	1. Striking The Deal

Belle French was fraught with nerves as she sat in a waiting area outside Mr Gold’s office. Her father had been declared bankrupt because he had gambled away the millions he had made from cultivating a new species of orchid.

Moe French had lost everything in a game of Poker and now owed Mr Gold a rather significant amount of money, an amount he quite frankly didn’t have. Mr Gold was a lawyer, landlord and loan shark, he had known Maurice and Belle since they had moved to Storybrooke when Belle was a child. They had moved to the town for a fresh start after Belle's mother had died and Mr Gold had been the one to give them a loan to get started and open the flower shop and he had also been their landlord until Maurice had made his fortune.

So Belle had done her best to reassure her father that morning before she had left “Papa we’ve known Mr Gold for years, let me go and talk to him and see what’s to be done about all this, I’m sure he’ll be reasonable with us."

However what Belle had not confided in Maurice was that she was concerned about Gold’s notorious reputation for being a strict and unsympathetic bastard when it came to repayment of debts. So here she was on a Thursday morning, anxiously waiting to see the man in question, when the door to his office opened and Belle saw a woman leaving his office in tears as she all but ran down the hall and passed Belle to exit the building.

"Miss French" the ginger haired secretary with the English accent who was coiffed to within an inch of her life called out.

"Yes" she answered.

"Mr Gold will see you now."

"Thank you" Belle replied quietly as she got to her feet and walked nervously down the hall towards the door that was currently lying ajar.

She knocked tentatively on the door before pushing it wide open.

"Ah Belle, hello there" he said looking up from the stack of papers on his desk "do come in and have a seat, oh and close the door behind you please dearie."

She complied and sat in the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"Now" he began "I can guess what's brought you here to see me today, I assume this is about your father, yes?" he asked her.

"Yes Mr Gold" she said deciding to take the proverbial bull by the horns "you see my father as you are obviously well aware sir, has been declared bankrupt and he can’t possibly afford to pay you the money he owes you. I came here to see what exactly we’re going to do about this as payment simply isn’t an option."

"Well perhaps a cash payment is out of the question but there are other ways of paying a debt Miss French" he purred looking at her suggestively.

Belle froze was he actually suggesting what she thought he was. She cleared her throat and said "what exactly are you implying sir?"

"Oh come now Belle" he said chuckling at her "don’t play coy with me dearie, your not an innocent virgin, you know what I’m talking about."

"Mr Gold I’m engaged to be married and even if I wasn’t why would you think that I would agree to such a thing?" she snapped.

"Because Belle I’m going to make a deal with you and I always honour my deals. If you spend a night with me, just one night, I will completely clear your father’s debt to me, I will rent him one of my apartments and even set him up with a new flower shop so that he will be back in business and can begin to build himself up again financially" Mr Gold replied.

"My fiancé…" she began but he cut her off as he rose from his seat and moved towards her with a strange look on his face. Belle rose from her own chair and began to back away from him but he kept coming, for every step she took back he took one forward until she found her back pressing against the wall.

He came closer still until there was barely an inch between them, "It would only be for one night, no strings attached, so you needn’t worry about it affecting your little engagement or your precious fiancé" he told her. Then leaning down and whispering in her ear he added "you’re used to being touched by a boy who probably couldn’t find your clitoris with a flashlight and a magnifying glass, but I guarantee you dearie I’ll teach you what it means to be pleasured by a man."

Belle blushed bright red and felt herself grow wet at his lewd talk. However she knew it was the only option she had it was either that or her father would be on the streets and even though his losing the money had been no fault of hers, she loved her father and wanted to help him.

"Come on dearie" Gold prompted her "what’s one night in the grand scheme of things" he said silkily.

That decided it for her, he was right one night was nothing, and once it was over her father would be debt free and set up in business again and she could go back to her beloved library and she’d never have to think of their one night again.

"Very well" she said "I will spend one night with you."

"Excellent" he said "meet me here tomorrow afternoon to sign the contract, and bring an overnight bag because after I finish work we'll go to my cabin."

"Out in the woods, by the lake?" Belle asked.

"That's right dearie" he murmured as he touched her chin with gentle fingers and tipped her face up so she was looking directly at him, "Once I have you to myself I want no interruptions" and then he captured her lips with his and plunged his tongue into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

As he kissed the breath from her body and their tongues warred with each other for dominance Belle threaded her fingers through his hair, it felt just as soft and silky as it looked and the scent of his aftershave was intoxicating. The man was doing a number on her senses and he was only kissing her, the thought of what he would do to her in his bed made Belle soak her panties and set her head spinning.

He nipped her lower lip and slowly withdrew from their embrace "there" he said to her as slid his finger under chin and touched her swollen lips with his thumb "sealed with a kiss."

Belle shook herself out of her daze "I need to get back to my father" she said.

"Of course" he murmured stepping back but still facing her and then with a smirk he continued, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Belle, I'm looking forward to it."

Belle could only nod as she reached the door and opened it, it was only for one night she kept thinking as she left his office, just one night, it was nothing. The thought occurred to Belle that he could have asked for more but he hadn't, just one night. It was no time at all really she thought after all what could happen in one night.


	2. Honouring the Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle goes home to tell Moe that he is no longer bankrupt and she returns the next day to Mr Gold's office to sign the contract and spends the night at his cabin.

That afternoon Belle left Gold’s office and went home in somewhat of a daze to her father, her lips still burning from Mr Gold’s kisses.

"Well" Moe asked when she got home, "what happened, what did he say?"

"What’s happened?" she said, angry with him because it was his irresponsible behaviour with their money which had put her in the position she was now in and she was sorely tempted to severely berate him for it but she held her tongue.

"It’s taken care of" she said quietly, "he’s going to clear your debt, set you up in a new apartment and with a new shop so you can earn a living and you are never to gamble in any shape for or fashion ever again" she added.

"Oh thank God" Maurice exclaimed blissfully ignorant of the deal Belle had made with Mr Gold and if Belle had her way he would remain blissfully ignorant.

"I’m going to go fishing with Albert and I'll probably end up in the bar afterward" Moe told Belle "I feel like celebrating" he said.

"No gambling" Belle reminded him again sharply "Mr Gold won’t give you any other chances, what he’s offering now is it, so don’t mess it up" she told her father sternly.

"Alright relax Belle, I’ll be back later but I won't stay long in the bar I promise" he said.

Belle nodded as she watched him grab his coat and keys before heading out the door. She had lunch at home and then returned to the library.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet and closing time rolled around all too quickly for Belle’s liking. She was a bundle of nerves over her arrangement with Mr Gold and she had yet to see Will today.

 _Will_ , it was the first thought Belle had given him all day aside from when she had tried to use him as an excuse to put Mr Gold off but that had failed miserably, she had made her deal and all but forgotten Will when Gold kissed her senseless in his office.

Belle met Will in the diner after locking up the library and told him that she wouldn’t be able to see him until Monday as she would be out of town visiting an old friend over the weekend. Quite honestly she just knew that she wouldn’t want to see him over the weekend after doing the deed with Mr Gold.

"I’m sorry" she told him feeling sick at the lie.

"That’s alright" he said "you can make it up to me next weekend" Will remarked suggestively but Belle didn’t respond.

"Are you alright Belle?" he asked her noticing that she was pushing the food around on her plate rather than eating it.

"I’m fine, I’m just excited to see my friend that’s all" Belle said feigning cheerfulness, Will nodded and went to the counter to pay their bill.

Just as they were getting ready to leave Mr Gold entered the diner and Belle felt her stomach flip at the sight of him. _What is wrong with me_ she thought angrily to herself _it was only a kiss for heaven's sakes._

As she and Will walked past him on the way out Belle could have sworn that she felt Gold’s fingers brush against hers, she glanced back at him but he was now facing the counter, waiting to make his order.

Will walked Belle home and left her on her doorstep after sweetly kissing her goodnight. To her relief she found Moe inside in the sitting room watching the sports channel.

Belle collapsed into her bed that night but her sleep was restless, haunted by visions of liquid brown eyes, an arrogant smirk and lingering kisses.

She felt like she had no sooner fallen asleep when her alarm started blaring on her nightstand. Belle smacked it violently to switch it off, she still had no appetite that morning so she skipped breakfast and had a shower first. Soaping up, scrubbing and rinsing off under the hot water and then applying lotion.

Belle wanted to look her best even if it was for Mr Gold, so she chose a pale blue dress, and matched it with pair of white strappy heels and styled her chestnut tresses half up and half down. She packed a small overnight bag with everything she could think of that she might need.

When she passed Moe on the way out she simply told him that she was going to visit her friend Anna who lived in the next town over after work and she would be back the next day.

She opened up the library and went about her usual routine of tidying, cataloguing, entering book returns and check-outs on the computer, leaving the returns back on the shelves and ordering new volumes.

Her stomach was tied in knots as the hours flew by and before she knew it, Belle was locking up to meet Mr Gold in his office.

When she entered the small building his office was housed in, the receptionist somewhat snottily told her to go through as Mr Gold was expecting her.

She headed down the narrow hall to his office, the door was open so she went on in but he wasn’t there, she wondered briefly where he was until she heard the door close behind her.

"Belle" he said when she whipped around to face him, he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her.

"I have your contract here" he said clearing his throat and holding up two sheets of paper, "I was just making a copy of it for you."

He handed it to her as he passed her to sit at his desk, it was fairly straight forward and there didn’t seem to be any catches, so long as she fulfilled her end of the bargain he would keep to his, so she signed a copy and passed it back to him.

"So" he said reclining in his chair, "what excuse did you give your fiancé for your absence tonight?"

"I told him I was going to visit a friend of mine who lives out of town" Belle answered quietly.

He nodded "Well we’d best be on our way" he said, "we have a bit of a drive ahead of us to get to the cabin. You head out first and I’ll join you in a few minutes" he told her, Belle nodded and walked out of the office ahead of him.

He lifted his suit jacket from the back of his chair along with his mobile phone and car keys and locked his office door.

"Zelena" he called out to his secretary.

"Yes Mr Gold" the redhead answered.

"I’m closing early today, you may take the rest of the weekend off."

"Oh thank you so much Mr Gold" she replied fawning over him as usual, when she was gone he locked up the building and joined Belle who was waiting near his Cadillac.

It was a two hour journey to get to the cabin and for the duration of their trip Belle sat in the front passenger seat staring out of the window at the passing scenery as they left the town and drove down long winding roads with the forest high on either side of them.

Autumn was beginning to creep in and Belle found herself admiring the slowly changing colours of some of the trees. She didn't dare to look around at her companion even though she could feel his eyes on her every so often.

They eventually pulled up outside the cabin and Belle’s nerves only grew worse, she shook slightly as she stepped from the car and caught Mr Gold frowning before he unbuttoned his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Belle was shocked by his gesture, what did he care if she was afraid or thought she was cold? She didn’t know what to make of it.

The last time she had been at this cabin had been when she and her father had been celebrating his hitting the big time, Mr Gold because he'd financed them from the start, received a portion of the profits they made so he'd invited them there for a weekend. Little did she know then that the next time she would be here would be to sleep with Mr Gold.

He led her inside and went to work lighting a fire, the cabin was smaller looking on the inside and snugger once the fire was lit.

"I have dinner waiting if you’d like to eat first" he said.

"No, no thank you" Belle answered "later perhaps."

"Oh, eager are you?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"I don’t exactly have a choice in the matter" she snarked "it was either this or my father was ruined for the rest of his life."

"Oh come now dearie, it won’t be so bad in fact I think you’ll enjoy it" he crooned at her, "I know I will."

"Don’t bet on it" she snapped at him.

"Don’t tempt me dearie" he growled "unlike your father I never lose on a bet."

He stepped closer to her, tipping her chin up to kiss her, softly, gently this time, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair.

He pulled back for a moment studying her face before saying "don’t be afraid of me Belle" then he kissed her again and she felt him take his jacket from her shoulders and one of his hands began slowly dragging the zip on the back of her dress down.

She felt her dress loosen and fall from her body and the hot palm of his hand on the bare skin of her back.

Belle blushed when he stepped back to admire her but she also felt slightly sick. She had worn her best underwear today which just so happened to be the gorgeous cream lace bra and matching panties she had purchased for her wedding night and now here she was wearing them for Mr Gold instead of Will.

"You’re beautiful" he told her as he admired her figure while she stepped out of her shoes "and that underwear is stunning on you" he remarked.

"It was supposed to be for my wedding night" she whispered as he slipped a finger beneath each bra strap and slid them slowly down her shoulders and then undid the front clasp so that the garment fell away from her body.

"But you’re wearing them for me instead" he replied, "that poor boy doesn’t know what he’s missing."

"You have no right to judge Will" she retorted angrily crossing her arms over her naked breasts, "you’re the one who essentially bought me Mr Gold."

"You weren’t that difficult to persuade" he countered as he unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it off as if it’s mere presence had offended him somehow, his trousers and boxers followed suit.

Belle yelped when he took hold of her wrist and tugged her flush against him, she could feel his erection pressing insistently against her thigh.

"I think Belle" he began as he stared intently at her "that we’ve known each other long enough for you to use my first name" he said and she gasped when she felt his hands slide into her panties and grasping her ass.

"Keep them on for now" he whispered in her ear.

"Why?" she asked looking up at him in surprise.

"Because I want to fuck you in them" he replied grinning wickedly at her, "I want you to be reminded of me every time you wear them."

He took slow steps back towards the bed bringing Belle with him and tugging her astride him when he sat back onto the mattress. He brought of his hands to push her panties aside and touch her folds and to his surprise and her embarrassment she was soaking wet.

"You’re aroused" he said holding up his wet fingers for her to see, "you want this" he said sounding almost shocked.

"It’s only the natural response of my body nothing more, nothing less, she said blushing fiercely.

"Don’t lie to me" he growled, "you want this admit it?" he said as he pushed her panties aside again and lined them up and before he encouraged her to slowly sink down onto his length.

Belle’s head swam as she felt him enter her and her mouth went slack and opened in an o shape as she took him in balls deep.

Her head fell forward against his chest as she adjusted to his size, "tell me you want it" he said as he slipped partially out of her and kissed his way along her face and neck before leaving a burning path down to her breasts were he latched on to a rosy nipple and thrust back inside her making her throw her head back and whine.

He nipped and sucked each of her nipples while he slowly fucked her, Belle began to move, allowing her body to rise up and then snapping her hips back down to meet him, impaling her tight, slick pussy on his hard cock.

"Yes" he gritted out through clenched teeth when Belle began to pick up the pace, "that’s it" he groaned "fuck me Belle."

"Tell me Belle, tell me you want this" he hissed as he speared her quivering cunt again, when she wouldn’t answer he rolled her over onto her back beneath him and began to pound his cock inside her tight body drawing gasps and moans from her.

"Oh fuck" she moaned aloud when he brought one of his hands to her clit and began to rub her, "Oh fuck Cameron" she gasped out.

"Yes tell me" he urged as he fucked her into the mattress "tell me you want it Belle, let me hear you say it, I won’t let you come until you say it" he told her.

"Oh please" she gasped as she felt the pleasure coiling inside her and her body felt like it was ready to explode, "please I need to come" she begged him.

"Then say it" he replied insistently.

"Fuck" she cried out as he rubbed her clit more "I fucking want it Cameron, please let me come" she begged him.

He pummeled her tight body ruthlessly while frantically rubbing her clit and making her scream aloud "OH YES CAMERON FUCK ME" she cried out as she felt her body shatter, pure pleasure overtook her and juices gushed from her pussy.

He moaned when he felt her cunt clamp down on him and her juices coating him as she came on his cock, spurring on his own orgasm which hit him like bolt of lightning as he flooded her pussy with ropes of hot sticky cum and his thrusts became jerky.

He slumped to the mattress beside her, while she lay trembling on her back as their mingled fluids soaked into her panties. Gold didn't move from his spot beside her until he felt himself fully recover and harden again. 

Belle came back down to earth when she felt him move. He took off her panties and then he began to rub something wet and slippery around her ass before sliding a finger inside her, it was oil she realised, he was lubricating her.

"Oh yes dearie" he said when he noticed her looking at him in alarm "I want this too" he told her as he continued to slide his finger in and out of her tight rosebud.

"On the floor" he said as he grabbed a pillow and indicated the spot on the floor by the fireside. He moved the rug so that they were kneeling on the bare floorboards with him behind her and then placing one hand on the back of her neck he gently pushed her down so that her head was resting on the pillow and she was looking towards the flickering flames of the fire.

In this position with her knees spread, her ass was high in the air and she entirely was at his mercy. She felt the oil again flowing down her crevice and being massaged in and around her tight entrance. He took his hand away and she heard something squelching, he was lubricating his cock.

Then she felt him, pressing at her entrance and opening her ass wide as he slowly slide his cock inside her. He felt huge this way and Belle felt her arousal running down her legs. When he began to thrust into her ass the sensation was so incredible that Belle’s mouth fell open but no sound came out and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"So fucking tight" he groaned behind her "and look how wet you are for me Belle, you like this don’t you? You like having your ass fucked don’t you Belle?"

"Oh fuck yes" she grunted out "I fucking love it, …feels….so…fucking…..good" she cried.

"I’ll bet that boy of yours never makes you feel like this does he Belle?" he continued "I’ll bet he’s never fucked you like this has he?"

"No…" she gasped out " ..never felt so fucking good before" she moaned as she felt his rock hard cock penetrate her again.

Belle moaned as he began to fuck her harder and brought one hand around to rub her clit with his thumb while sliding two fingers into her pussy and fucking her there as well, there was that feeling of pleasure again, she could feel it spiralling up and up deep inside her with every snap of his hips plunging his cock into her tight, slippery ass and his fingers into her sopping cunt.

She threw her head back and screamed as her body snapped between his cock and his fingers and she came so hard that she felt her pussy squirting.

"That’s it Belle squirt" Cameron hissed thrusting his cock and fingers relentlessly to keep her coming for as long as possible, she felt her juices splash around his hand down her thighs and onto the floor. Now she knew why he had moved the rug before they had started.

She screamed again when she felt his cum pulsing into her quivering ass. "Fuck yes take it Belle" he moaned through his own orgasm as he kept pumping his hips and her tight flesh continued to squeeze him, milking every drop from him, "take it all into that tight ass." She collapsed in a trembling, sweaty heap on the floor beneath him, still coming down from her orgasm, he admired her as she lay shaking beneath him a hot, wet, naked mess, if only she knew how many nights he had dreamed of seeing her like this, he committed the image to memory before he rolled onto the floor beside her and held her close.

"Look at my floor" he murmured as he saw the small wet splashes of her cum on the floor, "you’ve soaked it" he also noticed his semen running out of her ass and down the back of her leg. He felt a sense of male pride that it was he who had rendered her so completely undone.

After a while he moved from the floor and came back with a towel and wrapped it around her before he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

He encouraged her to step under the shower head as the hot water began to rain down on them, he knelt before her and pressed his face to her pussy. He made her cum twice in the shower drinking her down each time as she shrieked her pleasure, gripped him by the hair and thrust her pussy into his mouth.

Cameron helped a shaky Belle to lather up in the shower after that, his hands gliding all over her body, soothing her as she came down from her orgasms, Belle returned the favour soaping him up and running her hands over his shoulders and back and grasping his ass cheeks firmly with both hands. They eventually rinsed and dried off and Belle changed into a fresh pair of pyjamas which she had brought with her, she then joined him in the kitchen.

There was a chicken casserole prepared and he was reheating two platefuls of it. It smelled delicious and made Belle’s stomach rumble.

"I'm sure you've worked up quite an appetite" he said with a flirtacious grin.

"I have" she replied honestly while trying not to blush and failing miserably.

When the microwave beeped he placed her food and a glass of white wine in front of her which she happily accepted and sat eating opposite him at the table. When they had cleared their plates and Cameron had cleaned up, it was late and they both decided to call it a night.

Belle somewhat tentatively approached the bed as Cameron climbed in ahead of her

"Come on Belle" he said "you can’t seriously be reserved about sharing a bed with me now after what we did."

"It’s not that" Belle replied "it’s just that our agreement was strictly sex and…"

"And what?" he said "are you afraid you might like being curled up next to me at night and feel guilty about poor Will?"

Belle glared at him and stalked defiantly to the other side of the bed, yanking the covers back and climbing in with a huff, "I can assure you" she snapped "that being curled up next to you at night would not make me feel a thing."

"Oh really" he said a challenge clear in his voice and suddenly Belle found herself wrapped up in his arms and facing him.

"Tell me it doesn’t make you feel anything now" he dared her "go on?"

"She gave him a dirty look and turned to face away from him saying nothing but not resisting either when he pulled her close against his chest, arms wrapped around her. Belle moved to adjust herself and accidentally rubbed against his now flaccid cock.

"Careful dearie" he murmured "you’re tired, you wouldn’t want to wake a sleeping dragon now would you?"

"Why?" she asked sleepily "what would the dragon do if I woke him?"

"Make love to you through the night until he’d given you all he had to give and keep you with him forever" he replied in a husky voice as he nipped the back of her neck.

Belle's eyes widened and she lay very still and silent after that unsure of what to make of his brazen declaration about keeping her forever, had he been serious she wondered, no he couldn’t have been and why was she even asking herself that? She was engaged to another man and had only agreed to this whole thing to help her father out of debts that would otherwise have been impossible to pay.

 _So much for just one night_ she thought to herself as she began to doze off in his arms, Belle had a feeling that things had suddenly just become a lot more complicated for her than she had anticipated.


End file.
